


Sweet Mercy

by AniRay



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniRay/pseuds/AniRay
Summary: She was dead.That's what they kept telling him...As if he didn't know.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Sweet Mercy

She was dead.

  
That's what they kept telling him. As if he didn't know. As if he had not been there. He had seen it- the resignation in her eyes, the determination. The love. He had seen it all in the moment before she went through the door and burst into flame. 

  
Yet he could not quite believe that she was gone- that he had lost her. He had been devastated the night of Hope's birth. Watching helplessly as Monique Deveraux's knife had spilled Hayley's blood onto the church altar. He had felt a part of himself- the part that could still feel human emotion-shatter. She had deserved more. She had deserved everything that the nursery he fashioned had promised. A home, a family, love- he had wanted that for her. Even if he could not say the words.

  
But this... It destroyed the parts of his heart not occupied by his daughter. And even the thought of Hope had almost not been enough. Because for the second time he had watched helplessly as Hayley died before him. Yet this time, he knew that there was no chance for her to return to him- to any of them. Hope, his brave girl, would be without her mother. Freya, Kol, and Rebekah would be without a sister. And he... He would have to learn to live without the woman he loved most dearly in this world.

  
He could almost call it amusing. Niklaus Mikaelson- the most feared creature for a thousand years. The Original Hybrid, the hated one- unloving and unloved. Yet within fifteen years he had held three women within the highest esteem. In fifteen years he had learned what it meant to truly love someone- not for what they could be to him, but what he became with them. First through Camille, and the light she offered. Then with Hayley, for everything she was and all that she was not.

  
It was not amusing, however. It was nothing more than pain and emptiness and a fear he had not known since the Hollow possessed his daughter. Fear that his grief would crush him and those he loved would suffer for it. And it was that fear that had him returning each night to the place where she had died. It was that fear that kept him from being able to let her go fully as he should.

  
Because he truly did not know what to do without her.  
-

  
He dreamed of her- his Little Wolf.

  
She came to him at night when his mind was vulnerable. He would see her as she was, hair flowing in rich waves, eyes bright with mischief. She would tease him as she always had. There was no relief from her smile. There was no escape from the fire of her spirit. Even in his dreams she was so very real. As if he could open his eyes and she would remain.

  
It was a torture he sought willingly.

  
Hope had begged to stay with him, had begged not to go back to school. Refusing her had left him with bloody hands and crumbled brick. Freya had not so much as blinked when he destroyed an entire wall of the compound. She had simply held his hand, voice soft as she whispered, 'I miss her, too.' He had only been able to meet her eyes for a moment before retreating to the confines of his room and the warm embrace of his dreams.

  
When he next woke, he swore he could hear her voice calling his name.  
-

  
Elijah's memory returned. Hope harnessed the power of the Hollow within herself. Suddenly Klaus felt that his world was collapsing around him. The brother he had loved and hated with equal measure was back. Yet every time Klaus looked at him, he saw the monster that chose Greta over Hayley. He saw her body as it burned; he heard the abrupt end to her screams. The hollowness in Elijah's eyes did nothing to ease Klaus' anger or grief.

  
And Hope... She was struggling- more than she should have ever had to. ' _She deserves something better than what we had_.' Those words had always haunted him, but now they took on a new meaning. The bloodlust and anger that controlled Hope was unlike anything he had seen in his thousand years. And he did not know how to fight it- how to carry the burden for his child.

  
But he tried. Each day he sought a new way to appease the evil residing within his daughter. Each day he searched for the means to destroy the Hollow while preserving Hope- body and soul. And he would not stop. Because to stop meant to lose his daughter. And to lose Hope meant to have nothing.

  
He had promised Hope on the day she was born that every soul to wish her harm would be struck down. And he had kept to his word thus far. He would not fail her now. He could not. He had promised Hayley that he would always protect their daughter. And as he had failed to protect her, he would not break the vow he made to her as well.  
-

  
It seemed impossible that the Hollow could be defeated as she was. Tristan du Martel was brought up from the depths of the ocean. Vincent and Freya performed a spell to remove the spirit from Hope and place it within Tristan. Then finally, Klaus killed him- sending the Hollow into death as well.

  
It should have meant more. Hope was free. The evil that had been the Hollow was no more. The Mikaelson family could once again stand on the same ground without fear of destruction. And as Klaus watched his siblings assemble within the family compound, he could only see what was missing. Who was missing.

  
He wasn't alone in his observation. He could feel Hope's eyes returning to the door of Hayley's room- as if waiting for it to open, for her mother to emerge. It broke his heart to see, but he kept his peace. Elijah, distant though he was, could be seen taking in the courtyard. No doubt remembering a time when Hayley was still present. A time before he condemned her to death. But Klaus held his tongue.

  
The sound of the wind hid the whisper of her voice as his family chatted. And as they grew more animated, the wind grew louder, fiercer. The shutters slammed against the windows and the house groaned under the force of the winds. It was odd. Rising from his seat, Klaus made his way to the door. The sky was dark- almost black- though it was barely five o'clock in the afternoon. A flash of lightning struck. It was close- he could smell the burning earth and foliage. And somehow he knew that this was no natural storm. There was a different kind of power in this.

  
Freya appeared at his side. "Earth magic. Almost as powerful as Celestial magic. It can only be harnessed under certain conditions." But Klaus didn't care. As long as his family was left alone, the witches could do as they pleased. He listened as Freya returned to the others, her voice calm as she explained the odd weather.

  
Klaus turned back to the storm. The streets were empty- people taking shelter from the coming gale. Another flash of lightning broke across the sky. The ground shook with thunder mere seconds later. The lights in the compound flickered menacingly before darkness took over. He could hear Rebekah and Freya gathering candles.

  
That was when he saw it.

  
The world was at its darkest. The storm growing stronger with each moment. But still he saw her. He wondered if this was another of his dreams. Yet, somehow he knew it was not. He never dreamed of her this way. He always saw her as she had been when they first met- long hair, hiding insecurity with bravado. No, this was not a dream. This was the woman who had fought by his side when she owed him nothing. This was the woman who found her place and reveled in it. This was the woman he watched burn and took half of his heart with her.

  
"Hello, Little Wolf."  
-

  
He let the others ask the questions. He let the others fawn over her. He let Rebekah cry on her shoulder and Freya examine her with magic. And Hope never for a moment let go of Hayley's hand. Klaus understood the urge even as he kept himself to the shadows. Kol teased her for being overly dramatic, but the affection was clear in his voice.

  
And Elijah...

  
Klaus watched his brother closely. He saw the way he held himself apart from the group, though his eyes never left the woman at the center of attention. Hayley had not looked at him once. And he had not sought her attention. It had been seven years since Hayley and Elijah had known each other. And only six months since he had let her die. It would not be a pain easily healed.

  
Finally the others retreated to their own rooms. Finally, Hope fell asleep, head resting in her mother's lap. Klaus left the shadows. Taking the seat across from Hayley, he watched as she examined him. "You look like crap, Klaus." He had been listening to her speak for hours and yet his chest went tight at the sound of his name. 

  
"I've had a busy few months. Not all of us can laze about, like you, Hayley." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "How are you? Really." Because her smiles could not quite hide her pain or the hint of fear in her eyes. "Tell me, Hayley." They hadn't done this before. He hadn't asked about her feelings and she hadn't asked about his. Yet, now it felt like the only thing to do.

  
Hayley took a deep breath, her eyes falling to their sleeping daughter. "Greta took me." Rage flared at the mention of that name. "She locked me in that house. There were these witches. She made them bind my wolf side." Klaus looked away. He knew that pain intimately. "It's okay, Klaus." It wasn't, but he turned back to her- let her continue. "I don't think they wanted to help her. I don't think they had a choice. Anyway, one of them did a spell while Greta was gone. I don't know what it was. Then Hope was there, then you and...I couldn't let her hurt Hope. I couldn't let her hurt you."

  
Klaus nodded slowly. "I have always known that you were strong, Hayley. Yet, you continue to surprise me." He watched as she looked at him once more. There was something vulnerable in her that he had only rarely seen before. It brought a desire to hold her, comfort her. He refrained- of course. Thiers was not a relationship made of such things. Still, he found himself resting his hand on her knee. “I am…very glad to have you back, Little Wolf.”

  
She smiled. “I’m glad to be back.”  
-

  
She started sleeping in his room at night. It was odd. Mostly in that it didn’t feel odd at all. The house would go quiet, Freya and Keelin sleeping, Elijah out for the night. Then his door would crack open and Hayley would slip through. She would settle into the space beside him, always careful not to touch. Then he would listen as her heart slowed and her breathing deepened. 

  
She was always gone by sunrise. He didn’t ask why. Though the thought that Elijah might be part of the answer scratched at the back of his mind. Still, it should not have mattered in the first place. Hayley was in a strange place emotionally and if she found comfort with him then Klaus would by no means turn her away. And perhaps he enjoyed having her so close.

  
So it was no surprise to find the Little Wolf seated on his bed. And it was no surprise when she crawled in next to him once he was settled. He simply reached out a hand for her to hold if she wished. It seemed that at night Hayley allowed her vulnerable side- the girl who remembered the blackness of death- to take over.

  
But what he did not expect was for her to kiss him. He didn’t expect to feel the warm press of her hands on his chest, or the weight of her thigh draping over his. He didn’t expect the taste of grapes and tea on her tongue or the way his mind instantly craved more. Still, unexpected though it was, Klaus returned her advances with reckless abandon.

  
Hayley pressed his shoulder and he pulled his lips from hers. Her eyes were dark with desire, the hazel green of her eyes nearly gone. Her breathing was fast, and he could feel her hand shaking where it rested on his shoulder. She pushed again and he fell onto his back, watching in fascination as she settled over him. 

Her thighs bracketed his hips as her hands found their way into his hair. She had told him earlier that he was in need of a trim. Yet she seemed content to grasp his curls like an anchor. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Her teeth scraped along his lower lip and her hips moved against him. 

  
His own hands settled at her waist, fighting the urge to pull her closer. Despite their recent sleeping arrangement, the rest of their relationship had remained the same. He did not wish to do anything that might ruin this moment or the trust between himself and Hayley. However he was finding it increasingly difficult to remain calm as she deepened their kiss and pressed closer to him.

  
The she-wolf pulled back and Klaus felt something vicious claw at his insides at what he saw. She was truly exquisite. And impatient. Her hands came to cover his and she moved them from her waist. Instead she guided one to cup her breast while the other she brought to her throat. “You’re over a thousand years old. I don’t think I have to explain what this is, Klaus.”

  
His smile turned feral as he took her challenge. The hand at her throat slid around to bury itself in her hair. He fisted the short strands tightly and pulled her back down to him. The hand at her breast turned rough, but he knew she liked it. Her gasp of pleasure said as much. Then his lips were on hers and he felt as though he could not get enough of the Little Wolf. 

  
Quickly he rolled them so that Hayley lay beneath him. The movement pulled a gasp from the woman in his arms and he took advantage. His tongue found hers and as was his nature he fought hers for dominance. There was no victor- though the pleasure had always been in the fight with Hayley. Her pleasured moan simply added to his desire.

  
His hands left her body and fought the hem of her of her shirt. The fabric tore and he tossed it away without care for where it landed. Then he moved to her pants. He broke their kiss, Hayley lifting her hips as he pulled the material down her legs and off taking her panties as well. He paused- taking in the sight before him. She was as lovely as she had been the night they made Hope- lovelier. Yet the strength he saw as he took her in- the knowledge of all she had been through- made her more beautiful to him. 

  
“Hayley…” But there were no more words. He had loved her for years- through Camille and Genevieve and Aurora, through Caroline and every one night stand in between. And to have her here this way after losing her- after being sure it could not and would not be this way between them… 

  
But Hayley needed no more words from him it seemed. Her hands removed his clothing before pulling him back to her. Their lips met fiercely and suddenly there was nothing beyond this room and no one that mattered aside from this woman. His hands roamed her body freely as hers did the same. Learning each other again after fifteen years. Yet his body had never forgotten hers. He knew where to touch and how to bring gasp and moans falling from her parted lips.

  
His teeth left marks along the swell of her breasts and his tongue played with her nipples. His arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him. His free hand sought the warmth between her thighs reveling in the way her muscles shook as his fingers caressed her nub. Her hands fisted his hair roughly yet the pain spurred him on, his fingers working her faster- rougher. 

  
His head lifted as Hayley arched against him, her legs locking around his torso. Her head tipped back, barring her throat. It was an act of submission that his repressed wolf recognized- gloried in. He felt blood trickle down his back as the Little Wolf clawed his skin. Her full lips parted as profanities and pleas fell from her. He gave her what she asked for.

  
A growl tore from his throat as he pressed inside of the she-wolf. He felt himself losing control at the tight grip her body held him with. The heat of her core urged him to move faster, deeper, sharper. The sting of claws on skin brought forth the feral part of his nature. And he embraced it. His hips crashed into Hayley’s as his teeth found her neck. She met his thrusts even as he felt her hands pushing and pulling against him. 

  
“Klaus!” Blood flowed over his tongue as his fangs sank into Hayley’s flesh. Her thighs held him tighter and she ground herself against him. He could feel himself edging closer to oblivion- closer to ecstasy. But not before her- not before his Little Wolf. “Klaus, please!” The fingers of one hand were between her thighs, her body clenching as he pressed against her nub. 

  
The gentle touch in contrast with the force of his thrusts threw Hayley over the edge- her body spasming against his. Her pleasure triggered his own. His vision went dark and his body tensed in ecstasy. His hips sped up incrementally before he lost all control. Wave after crushing wave of pleasure pulled him under. 

  
He let it take him.  
-

  
Slowly, so slowly, he came back to himself. His vision cleared and he was greeted by the sight of Hayley, bare beneath him. Tendrils of dark waves curled against her damp forehead. Blood stained the sheet beneath her head from his bite. And bruises and marks littered her skin. Her eyes were dark and half open. Her chest rose and fell unevenly. She was exquisite, and he had never cherished a woman more.

  
He pulled back, making them two separate beings once more. But her arms locked around him- kept him close. Gently, he unwound her from around him. He settled next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Without hesitation she pressed herself closer, her fingers trailing up and down the arm locked around her chest. 

  
“Why, Hayley?” Klaus felt Hayley tense at his question. He pulled her closer to him to stop whatever nonsense she might be thinking. She was still Hayley and her insecurities were many. Still, he did not retract his question. It was silent for a long while. Then the she-wolf took a deep breath. 

  
“I realized something that day- the day I died again.” The darkness that always came when he thought of that day, found Klaus. But he kept silent. “I realized that it was always going to be you that came to save me. Not Elijah, not Jackson- you.” She turned in his arms so that the two could face each other. “And I realized that I wanted it to be you. That despite everything- or because of everything- I feel safest and the most myself when I’m with you.” Klaus watched as her eyes left his to rest on his chest instead. “And all the romance books I’ve read call that love.

  
His hand rose to caress her face, finger resting over the pulse at her throat. “I never saved you, Hayley,” he whispered. His eyes taking in the rise and fall of her chest. “In fact, it was you, Little Wolf, who saved me. On many occasions as I recall.” His hand moved and his fingers buried themselves within Hayley’s thick tresses. “You gave me a daughter. You stood by my side. You tamed the beast, Little Wolf.” His eyes met hers and he marveled at how one woman could be so many things. “Don’t the novels call that love?”

  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “I think they do.”


End file.
